<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beware the Aconites!! Kojiro gets Married?! by TRNatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654457">Beware the Aconites!! Kojiro gets Married?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRNatu/pseuds/TRNatu'>TRNatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Capture scene may be triggering for some viewers, F/M, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Rescue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRNatu/pseuds/TRNatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What should've been a simple day working the food truck becomes a full fledged emergency as James ends up kidnapped by and thrust into his worst nightmare. Now it's up to the rest of the team to save him... but how?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Act 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ii+kanji">ii kanji</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a gift for a friend<br/>Happy Birthday, ii kanji<br/>This is something I remember you said you wanted once.<br/>It’s not quite what you envisioned but I hope you like it.</p><p>Please enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless, azure sky, filling Alola with its warm rays. It was the kind of day where one just wanted to enjoy every second they were outside and soak in the sun’s warm rays... and where there were beautiful days, there were lots of customers.</p><p>“Kojiro, Nyasu, get those donuts up here!” Musashi yelled over her shoulder as she collected the money from the customers.</p><p>“Coming!” Kojiro pulled himself out from under the boxes of malasadas and took some freshly glazed donuts from Mimikkyu. Lying them on Kiteruguma patterned foil, he wrapped them in his signature Hidoibundt knot. Kojiro placed them in a bag and passed them to Musashi. Beside him, Nyasu wrapped up a Mixed Fruit malasada and passed it to her as well.</p><p>“Enjoy,” she said cheerfully. With a word of thanks, the last two customers left. When all was quiet, Musashi, Kojiro, Nyasu, and Sonansu slid to the floor in a heap. Kojiro couldn’t even open his eyes as he lay there breathing heavily, elated yet unable to leave the floor at the same time, barely noticing when Hidoide crawled onto his chest to check his heartbeat. Business was excellent today!<br/>
 <br/>
“Have you…finished that... order of… a hundred malasadas...yet?” asked Musashi.</p><p>“Sonan.”</p><p>Kojiro couldn’t even nod as he flashed back to earlier that morning when a dark skinned boy with green hair and a Fukuthrow showed up at their stand, joyfully requesting ten of every kind of malasadas their shop offered. The order had ended up being too big to get done in one sitting and a cost of 20,500 poké.</p><p>“Kojiro got it done, meow... All we... have to do is... deliver it and... we’ll be rolling in wealth, meow,” said Nyasu.</p><p>“Well then, ...one of you two… will have to go... deliver it,” said Musashi.</p><p>“Why... one of us, meow?”</p><p>“Because Sonansu and I still have to run the truck,” said Musashi as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kojiro could hear every ounce of exhaustion she had in her voice.</p><p>“I can... deliver them,” Kojiro offered, “just let me… replenish my energy.” Musashi and Nyasu both looked at him happily and Kojiro saw more gratitude in her expression than she’d ever let on.</p><p>After a few more minutes of lying around, the group slowly got up off the floor. They each took one of the remaining donuts and held them together.</p><p>“Well, this is it. After months of labor, we’ve finally done it. To our hard earned wealth,” said Musashi.</p><p>“To our hard earned wealth! This feels good!”</p><p> “Sonansu!”</p><p> </p><p>-K-o-j-</p><p><br/>
  “If I had known delivery would make us go all the way to the other half of the island, I never would’ve let Sonansu add it as an option,” Kojiro grumbled as he looked over the map the kid had given him. “Hidoide,” Hidoide chimed from atop his shoulder.</p><p>Kojiro lowered the map to look around. There was something strangely familiar about this part of the island but he couldn’t remember coming here with Musashi, Nyasu, and Sonansu before. Amongst the leaves and grass that shimmered like emeralds in the sunlight was a warm brown path. Growing along the path were several beautiful flowers. On the left of the path were tall thin flowers of white and varied reds, oranges, yellows, purples, and pinks. On the right were several small flowers of yellow and royal purple. Hidoide looked at them curiously.</p><p>“Those are aconites,” he told Hidoide, “They may look pretty but they’re dangerous. They’re said to be a sign for one to stay away and be cautious.” Kojiro couldn’t help but tremble; he’d learned a long time ago that flowers were not something to be taken lightly. For a moment, a distant memory of a large flower-like Pokémon leering over him, about to attack, entered Kojiro’s mind, the scars on his back stinging as if they were being inflicted once more.</p><p>He shook his head in frustration, trying to get the memory out of his head. “<em>I’m a grown man that works for a criminal organization and trained several Grass types. I’m not afraid of flowers.</em>” And yet he couldn’t help but walk faster, two beady red eyes burning into his thoughts under their deceiving red petals.</p><p>“<em>Just finish the delivery and you can get out of here.</em>” “Doi de?” Hidoide asked with concern but Kojiro could barely hear her. “<em>Those flowers don’t mean anything. Their seeds were planted here by some wind or Pokémon. Some person planted them and didn’t know what they mean. They mean nothing, they mean nothing! Forget about those ones, just pay attention to the alstroemerias. They mean we’ll live a life of wealth, fortune, and prosperity together. All I need to do is deliver these and-</em>”</p><p>“Woah!” Kojiro stopped as he felt the cart bump into somebody. He stepped out from behind the boxes to check what it was. “Hey uh,” Kojiro stopped as he recognized the boy who had made the order. The boy was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head. “Oh geez, are you okay?” Kojiro walked over to help the boy up.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I run into things all of the time. Oh, you’re the guy from ‘Kiteruguma’s Honey Donuts’. Is that my order?!” The boy looked at the boxes with a smile that matched the sun’s. Kojiro blinked as he tried to follow the boy’s train of thought. “Yes it is. Ten honey malasadas, ten plain, ten powdered, ten sweet, ten dry, ten spicy, ten sour, ten bitter, ten mixed fruit, and ten Ultra Big. All in these boxes.” He patted one of the boxes happily. </p><p>“Thank you mister!” The boy and the Fukuthrow beside him looked in pure, unadulterated joy at the tower of boxes, barely holding themselves back from ripping them open and eating the malasadas right then and there. Kojiro couldn’t help but smile at the sight. “I’m sorry that my order caused you so much trouble sir.”</p><p>“It’s quite alright. You come back at anytime. Just make sure to call your order in early next time, okay.”</p><p>“I will sir.”</p><p>“Hidae,” Hidoide said curiously. Kojiro patted her gently; if she could hold off her affection a little bit longer until he got the money, he’d let her clamp his head ten seconds longer today.</p><p>“Oh, you have a Hidoide,” the boy asked in excitement.</p><p>“Oh yes. She’s a little brash but she’s a good girl.” Kojiro stroked Hidoide behind her head spike where he knew she liked it.</p><p>“I hear they're really strong. Could I pet her?” the boy asked.</p><p>“I guess you can.” Kojiro was about to lower Hidoide from his shoulder when “HIDOIDE!” Suddenly Hidoide leapt off of Kojiro’s shoulder, almost knocking him off balance.</p><p>“Hidoide, what are you doing?!” Kojiro called after her. It took him a few seconds to register the Sunnygo that frantically ran from the incoming echinoderm and soon he was chasing after them.</p><p>“Wait, come back!” the boy yelled. The Fukuthrow flapped its wings and flew after them.</p><p>“Hidoide!” Kojiro yelled again but either she didn’t hear him or she was deciding not too. Hidoide tore through the aconites and into the brush after the Sunnygo. Kojiro clamped down on his feelings about the flowers and ran past them, the petals brushing against his ankles.</p><p>He didn’t know how long he’d been running for when he heard the Sunnygo screaming and the noisy sound of crunching. Behind a bush of black roses, he saw a familiar yellow spike moving up and down. “Hidoide!” Kojiro leapt over the rosebush, grabbed up Hidoide, and tumbled across the ground, tasting dirt, until… <em>splash!</em></p><p><br/>
Kojiro panicked as he started choking on water and struggled, clawing and kicking, to the surface, emerging underneath his hat. He swam to the closest ledge he could reach and pulled himself and Hidoide to dry land, coughing and breathing heavily.</p><p>When he had recovered from his unexpected plunge, he whirled towards Hidoide. “Hidoide, what were you doing?! We had a lifetime of wealth in our hands right there yet you got in my way! Don’t give me that look! You know you’re not supposed to run off like that! What are you doing?! What...” Kojiro paused in his scolding as Hidoide held out something in her tentacle. He took it from her and inspected it. “A Sunnygo horn?” Kojiro looked at her. Hidoide looked around shivering then mimicked the Sunnygo then pointed at the horn.</p><p>“Did...did you get this to cheer me up?” “Hidoide,” she said, nodding cheerfully.</p><p>Kojiro knelt down and hugged her. “Thank you, my friend. I’m sorry for yelling like that.”</p><p>“Hidoide!” She happily clamped onto his head and <b>bang!</b> Kojiro slumped to the ground poisoned, Hidoide nuzzling him. "Ayiyii."</p><p>When he’d recovered, Kojiro looked around for the first time at their surroundings. The land they were standing on was covered in white marble and the water they’d fallen in was a pool that shimmered like sapphires in the sunlight. His eyes scanned the pool, taking in inch after inch until it reached twenty-four in length...and looked up at the mansion that towered over them, over 10 yards in height, twelve feet in length, painted in glorious pearly whites and the richest shades of gold. Kojiro’s heart pounded as he realized why this place seemed so familiar.</p><p>“Come on, we have to get out of here,” he told Hidoide, picking her up as she continued to stare dumbfoundedly at the thing undoubtedly larger than anything she’d seen before. “Doi de.”</p><p>Kojiro had just reached the end of the pool when “STOP RIGHT THERE!” He sweated nervously as he heard footsteps click against the flooring. “<em>Please, please don’t recognize me.</em>”</p><p>“WHO ARE YOU?! WHO GOES THERE?!”</p><p>“M-m-me? I’m-I’m just your friendly neighborhood d-d-donut delivery guy. I-I was just delivering some when my Pokémon here got too excited and jumped in your pool. We-We’re both incredibly sorry for trespassing and we’ll be on our way. Goodbye.”</p><p>“WAIT ONE MOMENT!” </p><p>“Y-yes sir?”</p><p>“HAVE YOU SEEN YOUNG MASTER KOJIRO? HE LOOKS MUCH LIKE YOU EXCEPT… WELL NOT AS RIDICULOUS LOOKING! HE RAN AWAY MANY YEARS AGO! WE’VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR HIM EVER SINCE!”</p><p>Kojiro sweated nervously, squashing irritation at the insult. He felt Hidoide’s eyes looking up at him. “No, no I have not seen him. Wh-why did he run?”</p><p>“HE WAS A SPOILED, UNRULY CHILD THAT COULDN’T KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE! DESPITE HIS MOTHER, FATHER, AND HIS SWEET, BEAUTIFUL FIANCEE DOING EVERYTHING THEY COULD TO TEACH HIM HOW TO BE A GENTLEMAN, HE REFUSED TO LEARN, RAN AWAY, AND BROKE ALL OF OUR HEARTS!” The butler lowered the megaphone and sobbed into his sleeve.</p><p>“Are you sure he didn’t have other reasons for running away? Maybe he felt like no one cared about him, maybe he felt mostly friendless, maybe the pressure was too much for him, maybe his fiancée was torturing him?” Kojiro interrupted as casually as he could, holding back indignation.</p><p>Before the butler could respond, a voice came from inside of the mansion, a voice that sent chills down Kojiro’s spine. “Hopkins, who is out there, yes?” And out stepped <strong><em>her</em></strong>, her pink dress vivid against the white and gold of the mansion, the curls of her hair like bloodstained rubies in the sunlight.</p><p>“Hidaee!” Hidoide almost jumped out of Kojiro’s arms upon seeing her.</p><p>"What is going on out here, yes? They're disturbing the mistress, yes." The girl studied the two from behind an elegant silk fan of the richest purple and gold. </p><p>“THIS DELIVERY PERSON FELL IN THE POOL! I WAS JUST TELLING HIM ABOUT-”</p><p>“Kojiro-sama!” Rumika shouted cheerfully, her jade green eyes glowing as she lowered the fan with a snap.<br/>
 <br/>

Kojiro fought the urge to fall over. “N-n-no! I’m not Kojiro! I know what it looks like but I’m not-” </p><p>“Don’t play this game, Kojiro-sama. Rumika knows it is you, yes. Your parents will be so happy, yes.”<br/>
 <br/>

“YOUNG MASTER!! YOU’VE RETURNED!!” Hopkins burst into joyful tears.</p><p>Kojiro sweated as he felt his blood race, his temperature rise to an unpleasant degree. Every nerve screamed for him to get out of there. Run! Run for his very life!</p><p>“Now you’ll finally marry Rumika, yes. Rafflesia!” And in a flash of red, Rafflesia appeared, it’s beady eyes looking at him with eagerness. Kojiro instinctively stepped back from the Flower Pokémon ready to run when Hidoide hopped in front of him.</p><p>“Hidede!” she yelled at Rumika, her tentacles spread in front of Kojiro. "Hidoide?" Kojiro said with fright. </p><p>Rumika laughed. “Kojiro-sama, why on Earth do you keep on taking in such undesirable Pokémon, yes? Rumika will make sure you replace this ugly creature with a nice Hanecco, yes.”</p><p>Once more of countless times in his life, searing hatred for this woman burned inside Kojiro as he glared at her as full forcedly as he dared, this woman that looked at him and everything he held dear as nothing more than a plaything.</p><p>“Hii-DOIDADAE!” Hidoide growled and launched into a Spike Cannon.</p><p>“Rafflesia, Solar Beam yes!” Rafflesia rose it’s flowery head to the bright sunlight. The spots on its petals glowed then, with a toss of it's head, shot a powerful gold beam at Hidoide. Hidoide barely had time to react before the blast struck her full force.</p><p>“Hidoide!” Throwing caution to the wind, Kojiro ran forward and reached out to catch her before she hit the ground. He clutched Hidoide in his arms, looking over her injuries. “Hidoide, are you okay?”</p><p>“Now Rafflesia, Stun Spore yes!”</p><p>Kojiro got up to run but it was too late and the toxic yellow cloud consumed him. He tried to scream for help but before long he was choking, coughing, sputtering on the ground. Within seconds, he couldn’t make a sound, couldn’t even breathe! He tried to crawl away but even his muscles were failing him. The awfully familiar helplessness returned to him as he felt his body grow tingly and numb, as he realized he couldn’t move, as he realized escape was futile, as his silent cries for help went unheard, as hands closed in on him! “<em>This is it! I’m done for! My life is over!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>-M-u-</p><p><br/>
“I wonder when Kojiro’s going to get back from that delivery,” Musashi grumbled aloud as she pulled some donuts out of the fryer.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s on his way back, meow,” Nyasu said as he handed some donuts to a customer and collected the money. “Sonansu,” Sonansu chimed in, rolling dough.</p><p>“Well not fast enough!” “Sonansu.”</p><p>They worked in silence for a bit when Nyasu rose his head. “We’ve got another one coming, meow!” Musashi sat up instantly. She went to join Nyasu at the front of the stand but her smile quickly fell.</p><p>"That's the boy from this morning.”</p><p>“But I thought Kojiro had delivered the order already, meow.”</p><p>"Sonansu."</p><p>Musashi felt as if her insides were unraveling. “<em>This doesn’t mean anything! Kojiro can take care of himself</em>,” she reminded herself… and yet... there was something ominous in the air, like the calm before a storm.</p><p>“Oh good, you’re still here!” The boy ran over to the food stand and it was then Musashi noticed, “Hidoide!”<br/>
 <br/>

Musashi and Nyasu exited the truck as fast as they could. Musashi took Hidoide (<em>and Kojiro’s hat!</em> she noted with further concern) from the boy's arms and looked over her. She looked as if she’d been in a battle and Hidoide had lost… badly. “What happened?” she asked. She mentally berated herself for sounding as frantic as she did but as she thought of all the possibilities, her worries only grew. Had he tried to capture a Pokémon and gotten separated from Hidoide? Had someone recognized him as a member of the Rocket Gang and bumped him off? Had the police caught him? Had a wild Pokémon mauled him? His hat was damp. Had he fallen in a body of water and..?</p><p>“I don’t know,” said the boy, pulling her out of her thoughts. “He was delivering the malasadas to me when his Hidoide chased after a Sunnygo. We chased after them and I stopped to help the Sunnygo. After that poor Sunnygo was taken care of, I went to go check to see if he caught up with Hidoide and…” The boy hesitated.</p><p>“And?!” Musashi and Nyasu demanded.</p><p>“I found his hat and Hidoide in the front yard of a mansion but he was gone by the time I got there. I sent Fukuthrow to look and I knocked on the door but...” The boy and the large owl both lowered their heads downcast.</p><p>“A mansion?” repeated Musashi and Nyasu. Nyasu held his paw to his chin. Musashi went into the truck, got out her first aid kit (“<em>Good thing I’ve kept that</em>,” she thought to herself proudly) and began tending to Hidoide’s wounds. “<em>Whoever lives in that mansion must’ve taken him. I don’t know how we’re going to do it but... we've got to save him." </em></p><p> </p><p>-N-y-a-</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Hidoide awoke with a start and looked around wildly.</p>
</div><p>“It’s okay Hidoide, you’re safe now, meow,” Nyasu told her. Hidoide’s gaze rested on him then Sonansu then Mimikkyu and finally on Musashi. She looked around again then looked back at Musashi, her eyes welling with tears.</p><p>“What happened,” Musashi asked.</p><p>"<em><span class="font-purple">Th-there was a Sunnygo and I-I tried to contain myself but it was too hard to resist. I thought Kojiro-senpai would like it if I got him one of the branches but when we ended up at the big house… I-I tried to protect him but… Oh, it’s all my fault!</span></em>” Hidoide buried her face in her tentacles and broke down into tears, hugging the hat that was all they had left of Kojiro.</p><p>“Hidoide,” said Nyasu downcast after he finished translating.</p><p>To his surprise, Mimikkyu slithered up to Hidoide and gently patted her shoulder. “<em>Don’t cry Hidoide. We’ll find these guys responsible and then we’ll snap their necks and drown them in their own blood.</em>” Nyasu shivered at how calmly Mimikkyu said that and hoped Musashi wouldn’t ask for a translation.</p><p>Hidoide lowered her tentacles and looked at him. Musashi moved to sit beside her. “Hidoide,” she began. Hidoide turned away in fright. Nyasu saw Musashi squash her frustration and take a deep breath.</p><p>“Look Hidoide, Nyasu and I don’t know what happened back there, we don’t know how strong these guys are but what I do know is that tears aren't going to help Kojiro. We're going to find a way to save him.” Hidoide looked up at her. “But we can’t do that if we don’t know where he is. That’s why we need you to lead us there. Can you do that and help us show those snobs what happens when someone messes with the Rocket Gang?”</p><p>“<em>Yes I can</em>,” Hidoide nodded determinedly.</p><p>“Good. Then tell us what we’re up against and show us where to go."</p><p>-M-u-</p><p><br/>
  Musashi, Nyasu, and Sonansu stood gaping at the mansion. It easily towered over all of the other houses on this side of the island. Even the Battle Royale dome seemed small compared to it! And the colors, oh the colors made the whitest moons and the brightest suns envious of their beauty.</p><p>“How are we going to get in there?” asked the boy (Hau he said his name was).</p><p>Musashi blinked, still trying to get over the size of this place. “A place this big has to have some other entrance or some sizable air shaft. We just have to find it and we’re in. Kid, do you think you and your… er Fukuroh can check the left side of the mansion while we check the right?”</p><p>Hau nodded as his bird let out an offended chirp. “Yes we can… and it’s name is Fukuthrow.”</p><p>“Good then start searching!”</p><p>“But what if we don’t find anything?” asked Hau.</p><p>Musashi paused; she hadn’t thought about that.</p><p>“If we haven’t found anything within the next hour, go into the woods with Kojiro’s hat, meow. There’s usually a Kiteruguma walking around gathering Berries. Show her Kojiro’s hat and she’ll come running, meow,” Nyasu answered.</p><p>Hau gasped and took a step back, his eyes wide with fear, while his Fukuroh fell off his shoulder. “A-a K-Kiteruguma?! You guys run a malasada shop, you have a Hidoide and a Mimikkyu, you have a Z-Ring, and you have a Kiteruguma at your beck and call?! You guys are awesome!” he shouted, his eyes sparkling with admiration.</p><p>Despite the situation, Musashi found herself smiling. It was nice to have fans.</p><p>“It’s… a bit more complicated than that... “ Nyasu shook his head. “Now let’s go search this mansion, meow!”</p><p>“Right!” With that, Hau let Fukuroh fly off his arm and disappeared around the corner of the mansion.</p><p>Musashi, Hidoide, Nyasu, Sonansu, and Mimikkyu ventured around the right corner, looking high, low, in between, under the fancy chairs and tables for what felt like hours. The sun didn't help, beating down on them, growing hotter the longer they looked.</p><p>“Poor Kojiro, meow,” said Nyasu.</p><p>“Aw come on, Nyasu, stay positive! We’ll save Kojiro,” Musashi replied.</p><p>“I’m not worried about finding Kojiro, meow. I’m worried about what that psycho’s putting him through right now, meow.” Musashi grimaced as unwanted and unpleasant thoughts ran through her mind.</p><p>Creak creak. Musashi turned upon hearing Mimikkyu’s voice. It was looking up at a large door, wagging it’s tail proudly. The door was connected to an even larger building half the size of the mansion.</p><p>“Hidoi!” Hidoide hopped to Mimikkyu’s side. “Hidoide doide?” Mimikkyu creaked in response. “A way in, meow?”</p><p>Musashi cupped the lock in her hand. “Nyasu, do you think you can…” Hidoide jumped towards the door and slammed her tentacle on the lock. Musashi pulled her hand away as Hidoide's tentacle struck. The lock fell to the ground and the door cracked open. “Or we can just do that.”</p><p>The door flew open and a blast of fire rushed out at them. Musashi and Nyasu jumped back. A Gardie jumped out of the house and looked directly at Musashi, it’s hackles raised and growling. “<em>A guard dog</em>,” Musashi thought, back against the wall.</p><p>The Gardie sniffed and slowly lowered it’s hackles then looked at Nyasu and Hidoide then back at Musashi. "A-arrroorooo!” it howled then began pacing in excited circles.</p><p>“Nyasu?” Musashi breathed, amazed she wasn’t on fire yet.</p><p>“It’s saying it recognizes us, meow… but how can that… Wait...Gar-chan?”</p><p>The Gardie barked in response. Nyasu smiled in relief.</p><p>“Long time no see. Listen Gar-chan, we’re going to get Kojiro out of here, meow. Do you know if there’s any entrances we can sneak in through, meow?”</p><p>Gar-chan’s ears perked up at the sound of Kojiro’s name and barked. It paced in a circle again then ran towards the back of the mansion then barked again. “Great thank you, meow!”</p><p>Nyasu turned back to Musashi. “He says he’ll lead the way, meow.”</p><p>Musashi blinked, still struggling to comprehend what just happened. “...Alright then.”</p><p>They followed Gar-chan to a large balcony high above where they were standing. “Is that it,” asked Musashi. Gar-chan barked. Musashi studied the balcony closely.</p><p>“Now how are we going to get up there, meow?”</p><p>Musashi looked around. “When in doubt, improvise.” She and Sonansu began collecting the chairs and tables around them and, with Nyasu, Hidoide, and Mimikkyu’s help, stacked them into a makeshift tower. Gar-chan looked at the structure and cocked his head in confusion.</p><p>“So who’s going to go first, meow,” asked Nyasu.</p><p>“Hidoide!” Hidoide jumped onto the structure and hopped all of the way to the top of the balcony. “Hidoi Hidoide,” she said waving.</p><p>“She says it’s safe, meow,” said Nyasu. He took hold of one of the chair legs and began to climb up.</p><p>Gar-chan backed away, his ears low and tail between his legs. “You’re not coming?” asked Musashi after she'd returned Sonansu and Mimikkyu to their Poké Balls. Gar-chan whimpered apologetically.</p><p>“‘Not on this thing’ it seems, meow,” Nyasu translated from the top.</p><p>Musashi gave the dog a glance before gripping the makeshift ladder. “We’ll try to bring Kojiro back in one piece.” Gar-chan looked at her happily and barked, wagging his tail.</p><p>Musashi pulled herself onto the balcony as Nyasu was working on unlocking the door with his claws. She looked out into the distance at the beaches, the trees, the buildings, and the ocean below. Perhaps it was her imagination but she swore she could see one of the other islands from here.</p><p>“Okay, we’re in, meow!” Nyasu slid open the glass door and they both entered the room, looking at the purple walls and the large silver bed against the right, Hidoide perched atop Musashi's shoulder. Standing on the bed, Musashi opened an air vent and together, they crawled through the system until they heard voices.</p><p>Musashi and Nyasu knelt close to a small hole. Below they saw a grand foyer painted beautiful shades of reds and gold. Underneath the eye catching and exquisite gold and silk chandelier, several men in black suits were standing in a circular formation, some occasionally leaving it to hug a young man they called the “young master”.</p><p>“Kojiro,” whispered Nyasu.</p><p>Their lavender haired friend had been tied to a cushioned chair with an expression of pure fear and outrage. In front of him, his parents were conversing with each other. Behind them sitting primly on a lavish red couch, a silk fan in front of her face, was Rumika, watching Kojiro struggle with something much like amusement. Musashi heard Hidoide growl at the sight of her.</p><p>“Are you sure we can make all of the arrangements before five? We have to arrange for a chapel, get an officiator, send out the invitations to all of the guests, get Kojiro and Rumika ready...”</p><p>“I know dear but Hopkins is right. If we want to make sure the wedding goes as planned, we have to do it before Kojiro gets any more childish ideas.”</p><p>“We don’t have to go through a marriage,” Kojiro interjected, bucking in his bonds. All of the people in the room broke into loud, haughty laughter.</p><p>“Oh Kojiro-sama, you’re so funny, yes,” said Rumika.</p><p>“Your father’s right, Kojiro. It’s important we finally get you and Rumika married for the good of… I mean for your own good but dear, shouldn’t we wait until he’s been educated?”</p><p>“Better to go along with it for now. I’m certain Rumika can continue his education afterwards.”</p><p>“I’d be delighted to, yes,” Rumika said, petting the Rafflesia curled in her lap. At this, Kojiro’s chair fell to the floor.</p><p>Kojiro looked at all of the butlers and servants desperately. “Hopkins, Sebastian, all of you, please don’t let them go through with this! Please, she’ll torture me!”</p><p>The butlers and servants all laughed.</p><p>“DON’T BE SO OVERDRAMATIC, YOUNG MASTER KOJIRO! RUMIKA IS JUST MAKING SURE YOU LEARN TO BE A PROPER GENTLEMAN OF SOCIETY!”</p><p>“Rumika will teach you how to enjoy it, yes.”</p><p>“Not much longer and Rumika will be your wife."</p><p>“I don’t want any of those things!” Kojiro bucked harder in the ropes and tried to back away.</p><p>“Kojiro, it is most improper for a gentleman to behave this way, yes. Rumika will have to correct you on that, yes.” “Raffles.”</p><p>“You don’t have a choice, Kojiro. Now behave, not much longer and you will be Rumika’s husband. Butlers get him ready.”</p><p>Hopkins, Sebastian, and one other butler took hold of the chair and carried Kojiro, begging and screaming and bucking with everything he had, away.</p><p>Up in the air vents, Musashi and Nyasu were restraining Hidoide from breaking through the vent and attacking all who were causing Kojiro so much distress.</p><p>“We know, we know you want to go down there and make them pay, we do too, meow! We won’t be much help if we get thrown out, meow!”</p><p>“Hidoi doide doi?!”</p><p>“I don’t know yet but we’ll think of something, meow!” Suddenly Nyasu stopped and looked up at Musashi then back down then back up at her again, Hidoide following his gaze. "I've got an idea, meow."</p><p>“... Why are you looking at me like that?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Act II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>  “...With both Kojiro and Rumika’s consent, with no objections, with the rings exchanged in front of this company, and with the power vested in me, I now pronounce them husband and wife. May you be happy together for many years to come. You may kiss the bride.” The officiator pressed the button on the tape recorder and took a deep breath. There was the sound of someone taking a drink.</p><p>“That’s our cue Sonansu, meow,” said Nyasu. “Sonansu.” They pulled away from beside the wall. Sonansu waddled back as Nyasu knocked on the door.</p><p>“I’m coming.” The officiator opened the door. 

<b>Brrong!</b></p><p>Before the officiator knew what was happening, Nyasu hit him with a frying pan.</p><p>“Alright Sonansu, you put on his suit, I’ll get the tape, meow.”</p><p>“Sonan.”</p><p>Nyasu looked at the arrangement of flowers, several bottles of wine, and a glass on the table. “I get why you want the flowers but why do you want the wine, meow?”</p><p>“Sonansu.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll get it too, meow.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>
  Rumika stood in front of the tall mirror, looking at herself in satisfaction. Today was the day that she got everything she wanted, everything she deserved. Her wedding dress twirled around her, adorned with the most beautiful ribbons and jewels, made with the finest, most expensive fabrics.</p><p>  <em>Creak!</em> Rumika turned as she heard something open but when she looked around, the room was just like the last time she’d looked. Rumika turned to her Rafflesia but it was standing exactly where she’d left it.</p><p>“Did you hear something?”</p><p>“Raffles,” it said, shaking its head.</p><p>  Rumika took Rafflesia into her arms and brushed its petals at neatly as she could. “Soon Rafflesia, Kojiro-sama will be ours, yes. We’ll teach him how to be a true gentleman, get rid of that wretched Gardie, and then we can play with Kojiro-sama however we want.” "Raffles!" Rafflesia said cheerfully. Rumika smiled pleasurably as the most unprintable thoughts ran through her mind.</p><p>  That was until Rumika heard glass shatter. She turned around. The mirror had been smashed! With most of the broken glass outside the frame and the only remaining being jagged sharp pieces, there should've been no way the mirror still worked... and yet, right in front of her, Rumika's reflection remained! Except, imperfect. The hair more pinkish than red, the eyes blue instead of green. </p><p>Rumika squinted at her reflection and it squinted back. She twirled and it twirled. She mimicked cracking a whip and it did that too.</p><p>“How can this be? You’re not nearly as beautiful as Rumika yet you match my every movement, yes.”</p><p>The reflection’s face twisted in anger. “Not nearly as beautiful!” it said furiously with almost laughably low class mannerisms.</p><p>“Aha! Rumika knew you couldn’t be her reflection, yes. Now who are you?”</p><p>“I’m a magic mirror,” said the figure at length.</p><p>Rumika almost died laughing at that but she forced herself to keep her proper ladylike demeanor. “Do you think Rumika’s a child? Magic’s not real, yes. However Rumika will allow you to humor her, yes. Tell Rumika; mirror, mirror on the wall, how will the wedding go?”</p><p>The figure smirked. “You will get everything you deserve… and Kojiro will end the day happy.”</p><p>Rumika smirked in satisfaction. “Just as Rumika expected, yes.”</p><p>“And one more thing,” the figure interjected.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Watch out for Poison types.”</p><p>“Rumika has a Poison type,” Rumika said, turning to look at Rafflesia... but instead of Rafflesia she found one of those hideous creatures that Kojiro had been with this morning. “Wha-”</p><p>“HIDOIDE” the creature yelled, clamping onto her head and poisoning her. Rumika went down with barely a sound. Hidoide stuck her tongue out at Rumika and went over to Musashi who stepped out from behind the mirror.</p><p>Musashi gazed around the room. Amongst the questionable objects that would make a serial killer uncomfortable were all sorts of sparkly and fancy objects that not even a millionaire would be able to afford. Surely it wouldn’t be too bad if she took some of the sparklies?</p><p>“Hidoide!”</p><p>“Ow!” Musashi rubbed the spot where Hidoide had hit her with her tentacle in annoyance. The message was clear: stay focused.</p><p>Musashi looked into the remaining mirror. “Be honest with me, Hidoide. Do I look like a respectable bride?”</p><p>“Hidoide,” chimed Hidoide, giving her a thumbs up.</p><p>Musashi smirked at her reflection. “I knew it.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-K-o-j-</p>
</div><p><br/>
  Kojiro stood on the altar, trying not to make any “improper” movements. “<em>Not that I have much of a choice</em>,” he thought bitterly as he listened to the chatter of the people who would be watching the ceremony as if they were spectators at an execution, oblivious to the lifetime of pain he was about to go through. Not only was the suit he wore uncomfortably snug and pinchy, Hopkins had tied up his hands and feet so Kojiro couldn’t try to escape.</p><p>“<em>Tight rope</em>,” he thought with a wince as he tried to pull his hands out of the knot behind his back.</p><p>Kojiro cast a glance at the odd looking officiator. He knew his parents were sneaky and desperate enough at this point to get any person to officiate the wedding but never had he suspected they would be this desperate. And yet… this person looked awfully familiar.</p><p>The piano began playing and Kojiro heard the doors open but he could hardly bear to look. Kojiro continued to stare at the wall until he heard Maman hiss his name. He looked as slowly as he could down the aisle at the woman who would be his future… and almost did a double take. There was something unusual about Rumika today. The dress she wore was modest, a simple white gown and veil, the only other decoration a ruby button on the collar, much unlike the overwhelmingly bedazzled dresses he’d seen while Hopkins was ushering him to his room. In fact, it actually looked familiar. But what really got his attention was her hair. She wore her usual ringlets that spilled all around her shoulders but they had more of a magenta coloration than her usual ruby red. Kojiro squinted his eyes. Could it be…</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-M-u-</p>
</div><p>  <br/>
  Musashi had always dreamed of the day she would be walking down the aisle to share her life with someone who loved her but never in a million years had she thought it would be Kojiro standing at the altar… nor would it happen while she was surrounded by filthy rich strangers.</p><p>Musashi felt her pulse race with anticipation. “<em>It’s not a real wedding, you idiot! It’s a rescue! This isn’t real! Stay focused</em>,” she reprimanded herself.</p><p>And yet, she couldn’t help the Butterfree fluttering in her stomach. Musashi fiddled with one of the flower stems. Would it be as wonderful and romantic as she’d always dreamed? What if she’d set her expectations too high and it ended up on her long list of disappointments? What would kissing her best friend be like? What would life be like for them after this? Would she and Kojiro still have their close friendship and partnership? What if Kojiro couldn’t handle the thought of them getting married so much that he left her afterwards, regardless of if it was real or fake?</p><p>As she stepped onto the altar, she gazed into Kojiro’s wide leaf green eyes and smiled at him. “Are you ready for this, Kojiro-sama?” she asked in perfect imitation of Rumika’s voice.</p><p>-K-o-j- </p><p><br/>
  Kojiro had never felt as conflicted as he did now. Ever since he’d first considered running away, Kojiro had seen marriage as a form of torture and punishment, another tool of his parents to control him, the possibility of yet another person taking away his freedom and everything that made him who he was. Now though, as he watched the woman he cared about more than life itself join him on the altar, he found himself wondering if he was wrong. Musashi looked at him, looking more shy than he’d ever seen her, her cheeks a bright pink, her eyes not quite meeting his. And yet, to him she seemed to glow more beautifully than any star.</p><p>At last, her eyes met his and Kojiro felt as if he was staring into the deepest oceans, right about to jump. “Are you ready for this, Kojiro-sama?” Kojiro gulped and continued to stare at her, not sure how to respond.</p><p>At that moment, the officiator (Sonansu, Kojiro finally realized) began to speak.</p><p>“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony in this honorable vacation estate. We gather here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer our love and support to this union, and to allow Kojiro and Rumika to start a new chapter in their lives together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.”</p><p>“<em>I didn’t know Sonansu was so eloquent… I wonder if Nyasu’s been teaching him how to speak</em>,” Kojiro thought. He looked at Musashi and wondered how she was taking this. She seemed sad at the mention of those who were supposed to be the most important to them. He wondered if it had struck a nerve.</p><p>“So welcome to one and all, who have travelled from far and near. Rumika and Kojiro and I thank you for your presence here today on such short notice and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support for their decision to be married.</p><p> Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of relationships. No ceremony alone can create marriage; only you can do that through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting, and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to stick together through the best and the worst times. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.”</p><p>Kojiro almost broke into loud laughter at that but he was able to hide it in a cough. Musashi looked at him sternly. “<em>Although now that I think of it, our relationship is already like that. Maybe marriage isn’t as scary as I thought it was… at least as long as if it’s not with Rumika and around my parents.</em>”</p><p>“Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other, but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today.”</p><p>"Get on with it," demanded Maman.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-M-u-</p>
</div><p><br/>
  “We've come to the point of the ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love—which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance—will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility.”</p><p>“Vows?” Musashi sweatdropped. She thought that part had already been prepared for them. She hadn’t written any and she could tell from the look on Kojiro’s face he hadn’t prepared anything either. They both stood there awkwardly not quite sure what to say.</p><p>“<em>Just say the words you always wanted to say when you found your true love. That’s all of you have to do</em>,” Musashi thought to herself. “<em>But what if that drives him away like all of my other chances?</em>”</p><p>  “I…” Musashi looked up as Kojiro spoke. “If I were... someone else who… was the brightest.., bravest.., flawless… most undamaged man on Earth.., the kind of person you deserve.., I...I would… I would…” Kojiro looked down.</p><p>  Musashi looked at him in amazement. Kojiro opened his mouth to speak again but Musashi covered it before he could say anything. Feeling all sorts of gazes on her, she swallowed and shut her eyes, trying to feel as if they were the only ones in the world for this moment, tried to cast all of her fears aside for just this moment. “<em>Remember Musashi, this is fake! Make believe! Just make it be convincing!</em>”</p><p>  “I-er Rumika doesn’t need you to be any of that, yes.” Kojiro looked up at her. “All Rumika wants is for you to cast your fears aside, yes. Let Rumika be your shelter, yes. Let me be your freedom... Just say you’ll stay with me and never leave me behind, say you need me with you now and always... That's all I ask of you.” Musashi looked down, blushing both from embarrassment at how pathetic she sounded and from the fear of how much of her heart had come out there. Was this it? Was this the moment her partner, the one person who hadn’t left her yet, turned his back on her and walked away?</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-K-o-j-</p>
</div><p><br/>
  Kojiro stared at Musashi open mouthed. Even with her most eloquent manner of speaking and her fakest, sweetest persona, Rumika would never say anything nearly as tender. “<em>Musashi must be trying to make these vows as convincing as possible. I must put in as much effort as she did. I just hope my parents don’t notice.</em>” He thought back to all those nights ago, when they laid under the stars around the campfire on their first mission together, their graduation from training, their long partnership, all the time they spent together.</p><p>“If…” Musashi looked back up at him with an expression of fear unlike any he’d ever seen on her before. “If ever I would leave you,.. I would be the most… foolish, foolish person who ever lived.”</p><p>Now it was Musashi’s turn to stare open mouthed. Kojiro gulped and decided to go on.</p><p>“If ever I would leave you, how could I after all we’ve been through together? You, who’s stood by me at the best and the worst of times, you who’ve never tried to change me, you who’ve been my freedom,.. you who’ve made me stronger. No, for you I never would go. I've been with you at your worst and at your best, I’ve known you in your highs and lows and I must be there forevermore.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-M-u-</p>
</div><p><br/>
  At this point, Musashi was struggling to hold back tears.</p><p>“<em>He’s just acting! Acting until we can get out of here! He doesn’t even know it’s you! He’s saying this for Rumika! These words are for her, they aren’t for you! Never for me.</em>”</p><p>And yet she couldn’t hold herself back from saying, “Then say you'll share with me one lifetime. Let me free you from all that binds you… and you, lead me from my solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Share each day with me, each night, each morning. Say you l... promise me, you won’t leave me. That's all I ask of you.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-K-o-j-</p>
</div><p><br/>
  Kojiro felt Musashi put her hands on his arms, her touch filled with tenderness, with fear, with joy, with sorrow. If his hands were free, he’d put his in hers just as passionately. “You know, I won’t,” Kojiro said.</p><p>“If ever I would leave you, how could I not think of you every moment, of your laughter that fills me with joy, of your hair like the sunset, of your eyes that sparkle and burn with a passion that puts the stars to shame. If ever I would leave you, how could it be now after I’ve been enchanted by you so? Oh no, never could I leave you at all!” He saw tears flow from her eyes and he felt his own start coming.</p><p>“Anywhere you go, let me go too! That's all I ask of you,” they said simultaneously. And then they froze, breathing heavily, lost in each other’s gaze, hardly able to believe what they’d just said to each other. Was it real, was it pretend, who knew... but at the same time, it felt so good.</p><p>Sonansu wiped away tears. “Now does anyone object with these two being together in…”</p><p>Suddenly the doors burst open. “Rumika objects, yes.” The words were spoken as primly and as proper as Rumika usually spoke but Kojiro detected the cold fury in her voice and sweatdropped nervously. Musashi had the same expression as loud, overdramatic gasps filled the room.</p><p>“Two Rumikas?” some noblewoman spoke aloud. “What is the meaning of this?!” demanded Papan. “Rumika?! Sasaki, what kind of shenanigans are you pulling here?! I demand to know what is going on with my daughter?!” shouted Rumika’s father.</p><p>“Now what,” asked Kojiro.</p><p>Rumika stared at Musashi intensely, her jade eyes growing frigid as she stared daggers at his best friend. “This undesirable piece of scum is an imposter, yes. How dare you! How dare you crash Rumika’s wedding and try to take off with her groom! Well, Rumika has ways to deal with riffraff like you, yes.” Rafflesia jumped out of Rumika’s arms. Kojiro felt his blood grow cold and instinctively tried to throw himself in front of Musashi.</p><p>“Rafflesia, Solar Beam yes!”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---</p>
</div><p><br/>
  Musashi gripped Kojiro tight and closed her eyes as the beam of light flew at them.</p><p>“Sonansu!”</p><p>Musashi opened her eyes as the light was cut off and Sonansu sent the Solar Beam flying back towards Rumika. For a moment, Rumika stood blackened and twitching before crumpling to the ground. “Who’s the undesirable scum now, you stuck-up brat!” Musashi crowed loudly.</p><p>Her celebration was cut short as the shouts and screams erupted around them, reminding Musashi that they weren’t safe yet. “Come on Kojiro, let’s get out of here!”</p><p>She and Sonansu jumped off the altar only to stop when Musashi realized Kojiro wasn’t running with them. “Kojiro, why aren’t you…” Her questioning stopped short when she saw him struggling on the floor of the altar. It was then she finally noticed the ropes around his hands and feet. Musashi felt her blood boil.</p><p>“I can’t! I can’t!” Kojiro yelled in panic. He looked up in fright as his father began running towards him, hands outstretched.</p><p>Before she was aware of what she was doing, Musashi ran back, scooped Kojiro up into her arms, and ran back down the aisle. “Musashi!” Kojiro cheered.</p><p>Musashi smiled at him determinedly before she fell to the ground with a cry. Rumika held her ankle with a demented look. “Where do you think you’re going, yes?!”</p><p>  “Hidoi-DE!” Hidoide jumped out from behind Musashi’s veil and spat a Sludge Bomb at Rumika’s face. Rumika fell back with a shriek. Musashi got back up and ran out of the room, Hidoide landing on Musashi’s shoulder. She leapt to Kojiro, hugging him tightly. “Hidedae!”</p><p>“Hidoide! You both came to save me!”</p><p>“Hidae!”</p><p>“Of course we did. You didn’t think we’d lose our partner so easily, did you,” said Musashi as if they were having a regular conversation. Kojiro couldn’t help but be touched.</p><p>“Get them! Bring Kojiro back here at once!”</p><p>Kojiro anxiously looked behind them as a swarm of butlers, servants, and wedding guests rounded the corner after them. Several threw out Poké Balls, releasing Itomaru, Paras, Parasect, Kireihana, Shushupu, Trimmien, two Nyaonix, and even a Florges. As the Pokémon shot a flurry of attacks after them, he wished desperately his arms were free so he could cling to Musashi as tight as he could.</p><p>“But do you think we can have this discussion later! Hidoide, Sludge Bomb go!” Musashi ordered.</p><p>Hidoide leapt onto Musashi’s shoulder and shot Sludge Bomb after Sludge Bomb at their pursuers. Kojiro heard the shouts as the sludge struck them, several falling back. The Fairy types went down upon impact, purple bubbles rising from their bodies while the Trimmien stopped the moment their freshly groomed fur got dirty but they still had company. Kojiro pulled his head away with a shriek as a Razor Leaf flew past mere centimeters from Musashi’s sleeve.</p><p><br/>
  “Kireihana/Paras/Parasect Stun Spore!” “Nyaonix, Magical Leaf!” “Itomaru Pin Missile!”</p><p><br/>
  “Hidoide, Sonansu, do something!” Musashi yelled.</p><p><br/>
  Hidoide jumped into the air and spun her tentacles, sending a Spike Cannon at their pursuers. The wind generated by the Spike Cannon slowed down the Stun Spore, catching several people and Pokémon in the toxic cloud. If the spikes hadn’t slowed them down, the Stun Spore did. Kojiro felt a little sorry for them as they fell to the floor in coughing fits. Even if some of them hadn't been the nicest, several of these were people who had looked after him as a kid and Kojiro knew more than anyone how awful Stun Spore could be.</p><p>Musashi cried out in pain as she felt sharp white leaves and pins dig into her back.</p><p>“Musashi!” Kojiro cried.</p><p>Thankfully Sonansu popped up between her and the attacks, deflecting them before they could do any more damage to her. Musashi gritted her teeth from the pain but she kept running.</p><p>“Get them!” ordered one of the men from behind the now noxious hallway. He pressed a spot on the wall and Kojiro squeaked in fear as a trap door opened mere seconds after Sonansu ran over it.</p><p><br/>
  Kojiro risked another glance behind them as several fell into the hole while others skidded to a stop. At this point, all that remained in the chase now were a Parasect, the Nyaonix, a few Itomaru, and a Kireihana.</p><p>“There’s a bunch of rooms down this hallway. Maybe we can hide in one of them?” he suggested. Suddenly Musashi skidded to a stop as several butlers and servants ran out of some of the rooms in front of them. “Aw come on!” Kojiro yelled in frustration.</p><p>Musashi turned to run the other way but she saw the Pokémon coming, blasting at her with Psyshock, Magical Leaf, Razor Leaf, Pin Missile, and Spore. Where was there to go?! She looked back and forth, trying to look for a way to escape, Sonansu deflecting the attacks as best he could while Hidoide spun around on his head shooting spikes and Sludge Bombs at their enemies.</p><p><br/>Kojiro screamed as one of the butlers plucked him from Musashi’s arms. “I’ve got him! I’ve got him!” the butler cheered.</p><p><br/>“Oh no you don’t!” Musashi yelled. She grabbed the butler by the shoulder, swung her fist, and slugged him. Musashi took back Kojiro but before she could try to escape, a servant grabbed her while another took Kojiro from her. Hidoide clamped onto the latter’s head but she passed Kojiro to another butler who began running as fast as he could out of the circle.</p><p><br/>Musashi fought against her captor, pulling, twisting, whipping her hair, and kicking until she viciously stomped on his foot. He let go of her with a yelp. With a twist of her head, she struck the servant with her hair and down he went.</p><p><br/>“Sonansu!”</p><p>She turned with a gasp as Sonansu went down to an X-Scissor. Musashi quietly returned him. “Thank you for all of your help, my friend. Leave the rest to us,” she said softly. After she put his Poké Ball away, Musashi ran after the butler who had taken Kojiro, barely avoiding the Pokémon attacks that struck several of the servants behind her.</p><p><br/>Meanwhile Kojiro struggled as wildly as he could in Sebastian’s grip. “Let me go! Put me down this instant! Let me go! Unhand me! Put me down! I don’t want to go back! Let me go! Musashi, Hidoide help me!”</p><p><br/>
  “This is for your own good, Young Master. You will thank us later.”</p><p><br/>
  “My own good?!” yelled Kojiro in outrage.</p><p><br/>
  The butler stopped as a Psyshock struck the floor in front of him, undoubtedly in an effort to stop Musashi.</p><p><br/>
  “Hey, I can get past them. Give him to me.” 

"Alright." The butler passed Kojiro to the person beside him… then did a double take as he realized she was Musashi!</p><p><br/>
  “Thank you good sir! Bye bye!” Musashi took off again and continued down the hallway. “Get back here!” the butler shouted after them. Before he could get far however, Hidoide jumped onto his head than landed back on Musashi’s shoulder and resumed her task of trying to keep the other Pokémon at bay.</p><p><br/>
  Kojiro pulled his feet away as a Shadow Ball whizzed by, so close it brushed his pant legs. “We’re almost there! Just a little further! Hurry!” he cried fearfully.</p><p><br/>
  “I’m running as fast as I can!” Musashi snapped, ducking as another Petal Dance went by her head. Hidoide caught herself then sent a Sludge Bomb in the female Nyaonix’s mouth as she was about to use Disarming Voice. She fell back and was quickly left behind.</p><p>Hopkins and one other butler joined the chase from another room as they passed by. They almost grabbed Musashi but Hidoide’s Knock Off prevented that from happening. “Just how long is this blasted hallway?!” Musashi yelled in exasperation.</p><p><br/>
  “Nyaonix use Imprison!” yelled one of the butlers. The remaining Nyaonix blinked his eyes and suddenly Musashi and Hidoide froze in place. “Wha-what?”</p><p><br/>
  “Itomaru, String Shot/Sticky Web!” Kojiro felt tight strings wrap around his legs. “Help!” he screamed as the threads began to pull him out of Musashi’s arms.</p><p><br/>
  Musashi held onto Kojiro as tightly as she could. “Kojiro, hang on! I’ve got you!” Kojiro gritted his teeth as the strings pulled harder on him, their grip on his legs tightening further. “Let go of him! Can’t you see you’re hurting him!” Musashi yelled.</p><p><br/>
  “Parasect Cross Poison!” “Kireihana Leaf Storm!”</p><p><br/>
  Musashi’s eyes widened.</p><p><br/>
  “No don’t! Please don’t!” Kojiro yelled. He felt tears gather in his eyes; Musashi was in danger and it was all his fault! “Musashi let me go! Please, maybe they won’t hurt you! Musashi, please save yourself!”</p><p><br/>“Never!” Musashi said defiantly and with that, she held onto him tighter and squeezed her eyes shut. There was no way she was leaving him at the mercy of these psychos who dared to call themselves his loved ones.</p><p>Just then, the sound of paws running down linoleum entered their ears. A fiery blast tore through the threads and knocked the Pokémon away. “Gar-chan!” cheered Kojiro.</p><p><br/>
  Gar-chan leapt in front of them, growling at the Pokémon. Even the Nyaonix backed away. Musashi breathed in relief as the Imprison broke away from her. Gar-chan turned his head, barking happily upon seeing Kojiro safe. Kojiro smiled gratefully but before anything else could be said or done, loud, almost demented sounding laughter came from the other end of the hall. Kojiro’s hair stood on end as he heard it while Gar-chan turned towards the sound, his growling more vicious than before.</p><p>“Where are you, Kojiro-sama? Where are you and those pesky nuisances, yes? You’re all going to pay for ruining Rumika’s wedding day, yes. Once this is all over, Rumika is bringing you all to the dungeon and you Kojiro-sama, you will be the last to learn the full penalty of disobedience, yes. Now come out, come out wherever you are. Rumika will make it quick and painful for you, yes,” Rumika said ominously, sounding as if she’d lost any bit of sanity she had. Kojiro could almost imagine her carrying an axe over her shoulder.</p><p><br/>“RUN!” he yelled in pure desperation. Musashi readjusted her grip on Kojiro and ran for the foyer. Gar-chan was close behind her, shooting flames every few seconds behind them to keep their human pursuers at bay. “Get these ropes off me!” Kojiro ordered Hidoide. Hidoide nodded and began chewing at the knot around his ankles.</p><p><br/>As they entered the foyer, Musashi couldn’t help but whoop with jubilation. “We’re almost there, Kojiro! Nothing can stop us now!”</p><p><br/>But they were only a halfway across when there came a loud snapping sound as if a metallic chain had been forcibly broken. Both of them looked up and saw the chandelier crashing down towards them.</p><p>"Oh come on!" Musashi yelled.</p><p>“You just had to say that!” </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>-N-y-a-</p>
</div><p><br/>
  Nyasu paced the basket of their hot air balloon, looking across the yard every few minutes. Everytime he looked, it was always the same; quiet, still, peaceful, Mimikkyu pacing in the pathway… and no sign of Musashi and Kojiro. “How long does it take for two humans to get married, meow,” he grumbled to himself as he resumed his pacing.</p><p>“<em>What if something went wrong? What if that witch decided to ‘educate’ Kojiro and he’s lying somewhere broken and bleeding where Musashi can’t find him? What if Musashi decided not to go through with this? What if she got found out? What would they do to her if they found out? And then there’s what’ll happen to Kojiro… What if I lose my only friends in the world?</em>”</p><p>From inside the mansion came a loud “<b>CRASH!</b>” Nyasu jumped up in fright, his pelt standing on end. Even Mimikkyu froze as he looked at the mansion.</p><p>“Musashi? Kojiro?” Silence. Mimikkyu’s tail lowered. Nyasu was on the verge of curling into a ball on the bottom of the basket when the huge doors opened. He looked up desperately.</p><p><br/>“Musashi! Kojiro!” Nyasu almost fainted in relief as Kojiro and Musashi stumbled out of the mansion, Gar-chan limping at Kojiro’s side, Hidoide on top of Musashi’s shoulder. As soon as he saw them, Mimikkyu wagged his tail, making the happiest noises a Ghost type could make.</p><p>-K-o-j-</p><p> </p><p> “I didn’t... know you could... run that fast,” Kojiro breathed.</p><p><br/>“Neither did I,” said Musashi, wincing in pain.</p><p><br/>Both of them were looking worse for wear, scuffed, bruised, some nasty cuts and scrapes here and there. Musashi had taken the worse of it though. Her left sleeve had been badly torn but what really got his attention was her back. Several small rips had been torn in the dress where the Magical Leaf and Pin Missile had gotten her. When he looked at them, he could see spots and lines of red. Once again Kojiro looked away from them, feeling as though he was the one who wounded her.</p><p><br/>Beside him, Gar-chan stumbled to the ground with a whine.</p><p>“Gar-chan?”</p><p>Kojiro watched as the Gardie pushed himself back up and tried to limp forward, keeping one of his front legs off the ground as much as possible. “Y-you’re hurt!” Kojiro knelt down by his childhood friend. Gar-chan tried to push him forward but Kojiro didn’t move and hugged him.</p><p><br/>“Can you get somewhere safe,” he asked after a moment of quiet.</p><p><br/>“Growl.” Gar-chan nodded then whimpered, his ears and tail low.</p><p><br/>“I know, I know… but I don’t want you to get hurt any worse. Please go now,” Kojiro said, tears streaming down his face.</p><p><br/>“Growooo!” Gar-chan buried his face into Kojiro’s chest. </p><p>“I’ll miss you too... my friend. G-goodbye,” Kojiro sniffed, stroking Gar-chan’s fur.</p><p><br/>Gar-chan licked Kojiro’s face one last time and limped away, giving Musashi a glance before he left.</p><p>“Are you alright,” Musashi asked Kojiro after a long while.</p><p>“Not now… but I will be.” Musashi gently put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at her gratefully.</p><p>“Kojiro-sama!” Kojiro jumped up as Rumika threw open the doors, a whip in her right hand, a knife in her left, her face still having small specks of sludge. She charged towards the duo but a Shadow Ball from Mimikkyu stopped Rumika in her tracks.</p><p><br/>“Run, meow!” Kojiro didn’t need to be told. He and Musashi ran as fast as they could and leapt into the basket, Musashi grabbing up Mimikkyu as she ran past him. Nyasu pulled the steering rope and the balloon rose into the air, higher and higher and…<br/>
 <br/>

  “Rafflesia, Solar Beam, yes!” A gold beam tore through the balloon’s head and sent them falling, plummeting to the ground. Kojiro grunted as the basket collided with the ground, the pain from his injuries springing up again.</p><p><br/>“Some magic mirror you are, yes. Not only a liar but a groom stealer too, yes. Rumika is not sure how you thought someone like you could be with a man of such high standard like Kojiro-sama but Rumika will gladly educate you on how wrong you are, yes. As for you, Kojiro-sama, Rumika will try not to hold this mishap against you, it’s not your fault these pieces of riffraff tried to kidnap you, yes.”</p><p><br/>“The only one who did any kidnapping around here was you, meow!”</p><p><br/>“What did you just say?” yelled Musashi, a hateful look in her eye.</p><p><br/>“You heard me, yes. Now hand Kojiro over and Rumika won’t have you hanged, yes.”</p><p><br/>“If you want Kojiro, you’ll have to go through me,” said Musashi. Beside her, Mimikkyu and Hidoide creaked and nodded in agreement. "Wait what?" said Nyasu.</p><p><br/>“Musashi…”</p><p><br/>Rumika laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous, yes! Ladies do not fight. Of course, you’re not much of a lady, yes.”</p><p><br/>Musashi’s eyes narrowed. “Or maybe you’re afraid you’d lose if someone fought back against you for once!”</p><p><br/>That did it. Rumika stopped laughing and glared at her balefully. “Lose? Proper ladies do not lose.”</p><p><br/>“Then show me, <em>young mistress</em>! Show Mimikkyu and I how strong a spoiled brat like you really are!” Mimikkyu creaked in agreement.</p><p>“<em>Oh no!</em>”</p><p>Musashi stepped out of the balloon, cringing from the weight placed on her ankle and her stinging back, as Rafflesia and Mimikkyu got into fighting position.</p><p>Silence then, “Rafflesia, use Poison Powder, yes!” “Mimikkyu Shadow Ball!”</p><p>“NO!”</p><p>Musashi looked at him shocked as Kojiro leapt out of the basket and grabbed her arm. “Musashi please, I can’t let you fight her! I don’t want to lose you!”</p><p><br/>Musashi smirked at him assuringly. “I’m a strong woman, Kojiro. I can take her.”</p><p><br/>“I know, I know you are. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known but…” Kojiro looked down, unable to find the words. Facing Rumika was a task he never wished for anyone to go through, not even his worst enemies, most certainly not his best friend especially now when Rumika was out for blood and when Musashi was hurt.</p><p>“<em>But if Musashi doesn’t, there’ll be no way to escape Rumika unless... unless I fight her… unless I stand and fight.</em>” Kojiro looked back at Musashi but before he could respond, he felt something unspoken pass between them and he saw her nod in understanding.</p><p><br/>“Then you should at least have this.” Musashi slid the Z-Ring off her wrist and onto his. She patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll be right here if you need us.”</p><p><br/>He smiled gratefully at her then turned to face the thing of his nightmares, his childhood monster, the murderer of his innocence. She was currently staring at Musashi with such unfiltered hatred that Kojiro stepped in front of his friend to block her from Rumika’s icy daggers.</p><p><br/>“You ready, Hidoide?”</p><p>  “Hidoide!” Hidoide nodded and leapt down from the basket, glaring intensely at Rafflesia, or namely, Rumika.</p><p><br/>He saw Rumika fight back an undignified sound. “Kojiro-sama, do you think you can stand up to Rumika? A gentleman cannot fight a lady and furthermore, you have always been weak, yes. You’ve never done anything but run and nothing you have will ever change that, yes.”</p><p><br/>“You’re wrong about me! You‘ve never known anything about me!” Kojiro yelled.</p><p><br/>“Of course Rumika does, Kojiro-sama! Rumika is your fiancée, yes. You belong to Rumika and she knows what you should be, yes,” Rumika said. “Rafflesia, use Stun Spore, yes!”</p><p><br/>Kojiro felt his pulse race as the toxic move was ordered but he forced himself to stand his ground. “<em>No longer will I run.</em>”</p><p>“Hidoide, use the fastest Spike Cannon you can to blow that Stun Spore back!”</p><p>Hidoide leapt towards the Stun Spore and spun her tentacles super fast, blowing back the attack, and sending an array of spikes raining down on Rafflesia and Rumika. Rumika covered herself with a shriek.</p><p><br/>
  “Get her Kojiro, meow! Show her what you've got, meow!” Nyasu cheered behind him.</p><p><br/>
  “You’ve got this, Kojiro!” Musashi said casually.</p><p><br/>
  “Now Hidoide, use Sludge Bomb!”</p><p>  As gravity brought Hidoide back down, she spat several balls of brown at Rafflesia and Rumika. Rumika cried out as the sludge got all over her, not watching as the sludge fell into Rafflesia’s eyes.</p><p>  “Now Knock Off!” Hidoide twirled and struck Rafflesia hard with her tentacle, sending it flying back into Rumika, knocking her into an undignified position.</p><p>  Rumika shrieked with outrage and tossed Rafflesia back into the battle. “Rafflesia, use Petal Dance, yes!”</p><p><br/>
  “Spike Cannon again!” Hidoide jumped into the air and spun her tentacles, blowing back and impaling as many petals as she could. A few escaped her and flew towards Kojiro but he nimbly dodged them. The petals landed in the burner of the hot air balloon, Musashi and Nyasu dodging with a shriek as the flames rose higher.</p><p>  “Are you okay?” Kojiro shouted. Just like the flames inside the balloon, he felt a fire burn inside him. He was not going to let Rumika get away for putting them in danger.</p><p><br/>
  “Rafflesia, Solar Beam, yes!” Rafflesia rose her petals to the sky and began absorbing the warm sunlight.</p><p><br/>
  “Hidoide, do you think we should do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hidae.”</p><p><br/>
  As Kojiro rose his arms into the air and crossed them, he saw Musashi and Nyasu take their positions behind him, copying his movements; the crouching Gaogaen pose, the rise of Fire pose, and finally the Claw Baring Nyasu pose.</p><p><br/>
  “Kojiro-sama, what on Earth are you doing? Those moves are so ungentlemanly, yes.”</p><p><br/>
  “This is the full strength of our team… <strong>our Z-Move! Black Hole Eclipse!</strong>”</p><p>  Kojiro had never felt as powerful as he did right then as his, Musashi, and Nyasu’s strength entered Hidoide in a purple beam. As the sky turned dark and swirled above Hidoide, he felt high with euphoria, felt as if nothing could bring him down, felt as if the scars she had given him long ago were fading. As the black hole opened up behind the two, he met Rumika’s eyes and saw her look at him in fear, saw that she knew he was not the same frightened little boy she chased with a whip; that this was a man in control of his own life and destiny. He was free.</p><p><br/>The black hole closed in on them and exploded, the blast so powerful it pushed Kojiro back and blew the burner’s fire out. Rafflesia and Rumika fell to the ground in a heap.</p><p>“Y-you…” Rumika began but she passed out before she could finish. Kojiro’s parents ran out of the mansion. They took one look at Rumika then looked at him with outraged disbelief. Kojiro stared back at them defiantly as two servants helped Rumika up.</p><p>“WE’VE GOT YOUNG MASTER KOJIRO NOW! THERE’S NO PLACE FOR HIM TO RUN!” said Hopkins. Kojiro looked behind him and saw with fright that they’d been surrounded by the servants and other wedding guests.</p><p><br/>“Once again, we have to put off the wedding but this one, this one will be successful. You two will go where all criminals go in the end and you Kojiro, my poor excuse for a son, you’ll be in the training room with Rumika until you finally learn how to be a respectable member of this family,” said Papan.</p><p><br/>“Leave my friends out of this,” Kojiro yelled, fighting to keep the fear out of his voice. Was this really how everything was going to end, after his friends had gone through so much to save him, after he’d finally stood up to Rumika? Beside him, Hidoide lifted her tentacles with a powerful “DOIDE!”, Musashi called for Mimikkyu, Mimikkyu began to prepare a Shadow Ball, and Nyasu unsheathed his claws.</p><p><br/>Papan opened his mouth to say more but the sound of something falling filled the air. Everyone looked up.</p><p>SPLASH!</p><p>A shadowed cannonball splashed into the pool, sending a huge wave over the humans. Kojiro felt himself get knocked down by the force and he heard several ladies scream as their dresses and hair got wet.</p><p>As the water flowed back into the pool, Nuikoguma stopped in front of the Rockets in a small floating ring, clapping its paws. When it saw them, Nuikoguma reached out to them happily.</p><p>“Oh hey Nuikoguma,” said Musashi as she picked it up. “What are you doing here?”</p><p><br/>Stomp! Stomp! Several people screamed and ran back into the mansion at the sight of Kiteruguma coming out of the pool.</p><p><br/>“Hey Kiteruguma, about time you showed up,” said Kojiro happily.</p><p>The bear looked down at them and blinked. The look on her face read plainly “What on Earth were you two up to today?” She then looked at the people who were still outside the mansion, studied Kojiro’s parents, then looked back at Kojiro then back at Kojiro's parents.</p><p><br/>“<em>Oh please, please don’t try to return me to them!</em>” Kojiro thought with terror. Kiteruguma knelt down and Kojiro squeezed his eyes shut.</p><p><br/>“Guu.” He felt Kiteruguma try to clean one of his scrapes on his face and Kojiro pulled away with a wince.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing with my son?!” demanded Papan.</p><p><br/>Kiteruguma lifted up Kojiro and placed him gently in the balloon basket. He opened his eyes in surprise and watched as she knelt down and gently picked up Musashi.</p><p><br/>“Servants, stop that bear and bring Kojiro into the mansion,” ordered Maman. But no one dared to move.</p><p><br/>Kiteruguma placed Musashi in the basket beside Kojiro then put Nyasu and Mimikkyu in it.</p><p><br/>“You filthy thief! Kojiro is Rumika’s fiancée, yes! He belongs to Rumika so give him back at once, yes!” Rumika yelled from the grip of her servants.</p><p><br/>Kiteruguma was about to pick up the balloon when she heard Rumika. The bear turned around. Kojiro watched curiously. Kiteruguma waved her arms and “guu”ed at length.</p><p>“I didn’t know Kiteruguma had such a colorful vocabulary, meow,” said Nyasu blinking.</p><p>“What’s she saying?” asked Musashi.</p><p>“Without all of the color, she’s saying ‘Don’t you see the way he trembles from you?! Don’t you see the wounds on his skin, the tears on his face?! Why do you ignore all of his begging and pleading for help?! Parents who force their children, anyone who forces others into this state, don’t deserve to have that gift’, meow.”</p><p><br/>Kojiro looked at Kiteruguma, tears welling in his eyes. At long last, someone was seeing Rumika, Papan, Maman for the monsters he knew them to be… and they didn’t have to make a mistake to do it. “Kiteruguma…”</p><p><br/>Kiteruguma stopped and, from atop her head, Hidoide stuck her tongue out at Kojiro’s parents and Rumika. With that, Kiteruguma turned away, picked up the balloon basket, and jumped high out of the property.</p><p><br/>“Kiteruguma… thanks for not handing me over to them,” Kojiro said.</p><p>“Guu,” the bear replied, smiling at him.</p><p>Silence, and then, “So when do we cut the cake, meow?” Nyasu asked.</p><p><br/>“What do you mean? That wedding was fake,” said Kojiro.</p><p><br/>“Yeah fake,” said Musashi with an odd tone in her voice.</p><p><br/>“Are you okay,” he asked her.</p><p><br/>She looked at him startled. “I-I’m fine. My back just hurts, that’s all. Ankle's not much better.” Musashi winced as she gingerly rubbed her ankle which was starting to look swollen. Kojiro winced guiltily as he glanced again at the wounds along her back. Nuikoguma sniffed curiously but did not dare to touch. He looked away, rubbing the scars along his own.</p><p>“Musashi.”</p><p>  “Yeah.”</p><p>  “Thank you for saving me back there.”</p><p>  “Of course. It’s what friends do.”</p><p><br/>
  “Yeah. Friends.”</p><p><br/>
  “Hidoide!”</p><p>  “And thank you too, Hidoide.” “Hidae!” Hidoide clamped onto his head and poisoned him. It hurt as usual but Kojiro was just glad everything was back to normal.</p><p><br/>
  “I was the one who came up with the idea, meow!” Nyasu interjected.</p><p>  “Yes Nyasu, you helped too. You all did… Thank you.”</p><p><br/>
  “Don’t worry about it. As I said before, we’re friends. It’s what we do.”</p><p><br/>
  They sat in silence as Kiteruguma carried the balloon over Melemele Island. As he looked at the sunset, he thought back to their vows. The wedding was fake, it was never completed… so were the vows fake as well? Kojiro had meant everything he said up on the altar but had Musashi? Was there going to be an awkwardness between them now?</p><p><br/>“Well I know what I’m doing when we get back,” said Musashi, pulling him out of his thoughts.</p><p><br/>“What’s that,” asked Kojiro.</p><p><br/>“I’m taking a long nap.”</p><p><br/>Kojiro smiled at her. “That sounds wonderful right now. I’ll join you.”</p><p><br/>Musashi smiled back and Kojiro felt a great relief that everything was back to normal. They were safe, he was back with his friends, and he was unmarried but he had his eternal partner beside him… just like how it should be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hau yawned as he entered the living room, Fukuthrow barely keeping perched on his arm. He hadn't slept that well last night; he was worried about that donut salesman. He hadn't found him at all yesterday and he had no idea where the other two had gone. He hoped they were alright. Whatever the deal was with that Kiteruguma, hopefully it had been able to get to them.</p><p>"<em>Perhaps they would be if I'd-</em>"</p><p>"Hau." </p><p>Hau looked up as his father entered the living room, carrying a medium size box. A medium sized box with a Kiteruguma emblem on it. </p><p>"Someone left this for you."</p><p>Hau took the box and opened the note on top of it. Fukuthrow looked over his shoulder as the boy read it ... and for the first time in several hours, Hau smiled.</p><p>- - -</p><p>  Meanwhile at the mansion, Rumika slipped through the large doors. If someone of lower class or her class saw her, they would've thought nothing of it, only a lady of high standards. Stay in their lane unless she requested them, treat her with the utmost respect, and everything would be fine. A criminal however, would have noticed the dangerous way she moved, the hungry glint in her eyes, the strange clink that was only a little bit jewelry, and, of course, the small curled rope of leather peeking out from behind her and the handle near her waistline.</p><p>  "They will regret making a fool of Rumika, yes. Kojiro and Rumika will be married someday, yes and as for those two-"</p><p>  "Arf!" </p><p>  Rumika looked up and saw Gar-chan sitting in her path, a bandage securely wrapped around his front left paw, staring. Jade green met firey brown. Gar-chan's face grimaced into a snarl as he began to growl. </p><p>  Rumika screamed and ran as fast as she could back to the mansion. Gar-chan barked and went after her, breathing blasts of fire in her direction. The mansion door slammed shut and the Gardie lost it's fierce expression as it heard, from within the mansion, "Rumika can't stand that awful Gar-chan!" Gar-chan barked a warning and sat back down, looking towards the sky, wondering where his best friend was and what was he doing right now and when he'd next get to see him again... along with his strange group of companions.</p><p>~~~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>